


vampire sitting

by Birdschach



Category: Vamp!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: But, with Dorrikey much too far for Mirald’s abilities to reach him, the vampire is left bored. Sure, he could toy with countless humans around him, but that lacks a certain… personal element? When you have the power to eavesdrop on the thoughts and feelings of everyone around you, it quickly grows tiresome. Just as he begins to wonder if he should go out anyway, try and seek some form of entertainment, something reaches out to him.





	vampire sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash (PhoebeMurdivine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/gifts).



It's not as if Mirald misses Dorrikey, or anything. Sure, the detective-vampire has been away for several days now - working on an investigation - but the telepath couldn't care less. He may be fun to tease, but it's not as if Dorrikey is really that essential. More than anything, he's an irritant. Whatever drive he has to solve crimes also drives him to prevent them, and that often neuters what Mirald would find truly entertaining.

 

Often, this leaves Mirald with no choice but to terrorize Dorrikey instead. There's countless ways for a telepath to toy with a man like Dorrikey, and Mirald has employed nearly every one. Of course, he would never go so far as to crush Dorrikey’s psyche, because what fun could he have with him then? Rather, he prefers to force certain… thoughts. Feelings. Sometimes even images, scenarios. It drives Dorrikey mad, having no defense or retaliation to such attacks, and Mirald loves every second of it..

 

But, with Dorrikey much too far for Mirald’s abilities to reach him, the vampire is left bored. Sure, he could toy with countless humans around him, but that lacks a certain… personal element? When you have the power to eavesdrop on the thoughts and feelings of everyone around you, it quickly grows tiresome. Just as he begins to wonder if he should go out anyway, try and seek some form of entertainment, something reaches out to him.

 

**(Mirald. You’re not considering causing any trouble, are you?)** the voice asks. It’s familiar enough, though the intelligence behind it is anything but.

 

**(Hawking? What does it matter to you?)** Mirald thinks. He had nearly forgotten about the most curious “vampire” within the Organizations numbers. It’s difficult to say if a black hole can truly be classified as anything else, but Hawking asserts that he is in face a vampire.

 

**(Ah! Well, Gerhardt relayed a message to me through a colleague. Something about keeping you out of any real trouble for the next few days,)** the incredibly dense creature explains.  **(It’s not as if I have much else to do, and I rather enjoy having company.)**

 

**(Babysitting, then? There must be better uses for a sentient black hole, hm?)** Mirald retorts, knowing he can’t hide his irritation.

 

**(There are countless! And I am capable of performing them all at once, you know this as well as anyone. My processing power, if you will, is many times greater than any human, or even vampire!)** the overly enthusiastic voice explains. Mirald is, of course, aware of this, having been the go-between for communications with Hawking on multiple occasions. 

 

**(Then why not bother someone else? It wouldn’t be hard for you to turn a blind eye on me, huh, old buddy?)** Mirald asks, attempting to sway his new conversation partner.

 

**(I’m afraid not. As a member of our esteemed Organization, and one who rather respects Gerhardt, I must obey his command! And, beyond that, I’ve watched the trouble you cause first hand. Any boredom should be easily rectified by speaking with me, regardless!)** Hawking says, and Mirald nearly groans.

 

**(I definitely wouldn’t call this entertainment,)** Mirald thinks, already tired of Hawking’s presence within his mind.

 

**(Ah. Well, in that case, I believe I know how to entertain you,)** Hawking says, and Mirald can’t help but wonder what he means. Suddenly, the telepath has a mental image forced upon him. Dorrikey, on his knees, kneeling before Mirald, reaching out to him. And as the mental manifestation of his friend and lover works Mirald’s cock free from his pants, the telepath realizes something. More than a mental image, the hallucination involved just as much feeling as the real thing. 

 

**(Hawking, wha-)** Mirald starts, but it isn’t long before the hallucination of Dorrikey takes Mirald’s cock into his mouth.

 

**(Is this not up to your lofty standards, Mirald? I know that you entertain Dorrikey in this way frequently. It’s not as if you’re shouting into a vacuum with that, you know. It’s quite fascinating, I hope you’ll forgive the intrusion,)** Hawking rambles, and still, the overwhelming telepathic simulation continues, with Dorrikey’s mouth drifting further down Mirald’s length, tongue slowly circling his cock.  **(If you can truly call it that. Considering the range of my perception is theoretically infinite, it’s hard** **_not_ ** **to eavesdrop, at times.)**

 

**(I just didn’t expect… anything like this from** **_you_ ** **,)** Mirald manages, and even in the midst of the hallucination, he feels himself reaching down, unbuttoning his pants, and taking himself in hand.

 

**(Would you like me to stop?)** Hawking asks, and the hallucination pauses, Dorrikey’s tongue frozen in place. Mirald nearly cries out in protest, and can feel the amusement emanating from Hawking as he stifles it.  **(I’ll take that as a no.)**

 

**(I don’t want you to stop,)** Mirald says, managing a clear thought. Immediately, the mental Dorrikey begins his motions again, as if nothing happened. It’s taxing, to say the least, and for a moment, Mirald pities Dorrikey for all the times he’s forced a similar, if admittedly lower quality, experience on the other vampire. Of course, with his own arousal to struggle against, it isn’t a pity he feels for long. No, in no time at all, Mirald feels his pace picking up. Easily able to sense just how close Mirald is to the edge, Hawking feels a certain pride. For a first attempt, he seems to be doing quite well, and decides to toy with the vampire even further.

 

Without warning, the scene changes. Dorrikey is no longer sucking Mirald off, and is instead, bent over his bed. Abruptly, the warmth of his mouth is replaced by the feeling of Mirald shoving into him. It’s something only achievable through telepathy, and something only an extremely gifted user could accomplish. Mirald himself would struggle to achieve such a flawless, and sudden, shift, but for Hawking it is nearly effortless. The change in sensations and utter lack of warning is too much for Mirald, and with a choked gasp, he comes. In the midst of a telepathic hallucination, he can scarcely remember what he was doing before Hawking spoke to him, and can only hope he hasn’t made too much of a mess.

 

And with that, the images, the feelings, it all stops. Mirald is left standing in his living room, luckily quite some distance from anything not easily cleaned. He pants, catching his breath, suddenly not quite as eager to go out. 

 

**(Hawking… what the hell was that?)** he asks, allowing the anger in his thought to be quite clear.

 

**(I only sought to entertain you, Mirald. After all, you’ve done this countless times to your dear friend, Dorrikey. Was it not to your liking?)** the black hole asks, and whether the concerned tone in his thought is contrived or genuine, Mirald doesn’t care.

 

**(I wouldn’t go so far as to say he and I are “dear friends,” Hawking. But, putting that aside, I wouldn’t guess that you would have any interest in that sort of thing,)** Mirald thinks, voicing his confusion.

 

**(Ah! But it is quite fascinating, isn’t it? The heights of pleasure you reach, and the bliss you feel afterward? It’s nothing I could ever feel first hand, but… I have to admit, feeling it through someone else is rather enticing,)** the void explains, seeming the slightest bit shy.

 

**(Fair enough. You’ve got quite a talent for it, Hawking. I can’t deny that,)** Mirald says, remembering the intense, lucid quality of the telepathic hallucination.

 

**(I’m available any time, Mirald.)**

 

Unfortunately, Mirald is reminded, Hawking means that. The telepath cleans up, and retires to his room. Now, of course, he has to wonder just how often Hawking is listening, or watching. The black hole is quite enigmatic, but it’s not as if he or anyone else can really do anything about him. Worst of all, Mirald really did enjoy himself. Hawking’s skill is surprising, but undeniable.


End file.
